dannyphantomocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy Manson
Wendy Manson 'is a character from the next-gen fanfic, ''Modern Day Ghost Girl by MemorySoul on Fanfiction.net Background Wendy was born to widow Sam Manson. She grew up without a father, never knowing what happened to him or who he even was. This would go on to shape her outlook on her family's keeping secrets. Being taken care of by her mom alone, toddler Wendy eventually made friends with playmate Shane Johnson. They would grow up together until finally drifting apart at middle school – at which point she meets transfer student Nett Foley in detention. The three would go on to meet in Casper High like the previous generation. Story MDGG Wendy starts off running to Casper High to meet up with Nett Foley before homeroom in the science lab. After confirming (after probably many samples) that her DNA isn’t normal, Nett tries to make her feel better that she could be that cool kid with special gifts, which Wendy quickly rebuffs. Later on in class Wendy realizes she’s partnered up with Shane Johnson, a childhood friend turned popular (and much hated on her part). However sensing ghosts again near by, and wanting to finally find out where they’re coming from, she ends up coming across Fenton Works down an abandoned Amity Park Street, followed by Shane and Nett. Together the three venture down to the basement lab and meet Danny Phantom, ghost of the FentonWorks building. After Danny explains the strange happenings to Wendy, coming to the conclusion she’s a Halfa, he eventually persuades her to harness her powers under his teaching, in order to face an upcoming Ghost Attack that summer after the school year. Wendy, Shane and Nett all decide to keep it secret from everyone, attending after school ‘training sessions’ in the Fenton Lab. As Wendy learns various powers from Danny, including mastery of intangibility, ecto-rays and ghost shields, Danny uses his allies and former enemies from the Ghost Zone to enter the Real World and ‘go after the kids’ as tests – so that they’re never in any real danger. At the same time, the three ghost fighters of the next generation reform their bond and become close knit friends, all with special roles in their ghost fighting team. While Wendy remains the only Halfa with ghost powers, Nett and Shane try to make themselves helpful as well. Meanwhile, the two boys also try to figure out the connection between Danny Phantom the ghost, Fenton Works, and Wendy’s father. Over time, Shane and Wendy warm up to one another and repair their broken friendship, ending with the two starting to form feelings for one another. MDGG II Three years after the original story, Wendy, Shane an Nett are heading towards the end of their senior year. Shane is contemplating breaking up with Wendy (so as to not hold her back when she goes to college) while Wendy struggles with nostalgia and missing Danny and her powers as they approach the adult world. However, the three re-enter the abandoned Fenton Works lab basement after three years and get transported back in time to the year Danny, Sam and Tucker were teens just discovering ghosts. MDGG (Comics) In the comics there are slight differences from the fanfiction, such as the prologue showing Wendy as a child stumbling upon the abandoned Fenton Works while chasing a soccer ball. Shane calls her back before she can find anything. There will be many flashbacks not described in the original fanfiction for every chapter, including them in middle school, Wendy first meeting Tucker as a baby and the adults discussing whether she’ll inherit any powers, a well as the inclusion of Jack and Maddie Fenton. Personality Wendy appears to have inherited many traits from both of her parents. Like Sam, Wendy has a great dislike for the populars of Casper High, who use their social status to abuse the school system. She can at times seem very indifferent or sarcastic, though this fades over time as she grows comfortable with her peers. Like Sam, Wendy has many interests in ‘vintage’ things from the early 2000s, such as old Christmas/Hanukah traditions and rock music. Wendy can be caring and even protective of those around her, such as Nett or Shane when they help her fight ghosts. Mostly positive and happy, there are times when she'll think about her late father and wallow around with that in mind. Compassionate and sympathetic, Wendy can become very attatched to those near her and is very warry of change. Despite her harsh and intimidating appearance, she can be compassionate and sympathetic, like when Nett or Shane have issues with their fathers, despite their different family stories. Also stemming from her mom, Wendy tends to stay from feminine clothing - probably due to her grandmother's visits. Whenever Sam's mother comes by, Wendy and her Mom assume a state of 'emergency' which involves huge cleaning of their small house and redecorating of all rooms and wardrobe. Appearance Wendy inherited her parents straight black hair, including Danny’s spikey hair overtop and bright blue eyes. She wears her father’s trademark shirt colors, red and white, with green cargo pants and what appears to be black combat boots – probably from her mom. She keeps her hair cut shot behind her neck and has pink lips from her grandmother. Her overall look resembles that of a skater. When going ghost, Wendy’s form is almost identical to that of Danny’s: green eyes, snow white hair, black and white suit. It never occurs to Wendy they may be related, and that the look is just ‘the standard for halfas’. After Danni gives her a stabilizer for her powers, Wendy’s suit changes into a more form-fitting suit that resembles both Danny’s and Danni’s suit, showing off her midriff. The only think she hasn’t inherited from Danny is the DP logo on her chest, which remains an oval. As a child, Wendy (in the deviantart comics), her look more resembled her mother; a long sleeved black shirt with a purple ovar over her chest, with beige cargo shorts and black kids combat boots. Her hair was also up to her shoulders, and the wavy grey line in her mom’s hair can be seen when Wendy’s hair is grown out. Relationships '''Shane Johnson ' '''Wendy and Shane were each other’s first friends, meeting when they just started school. The two became inseperable, often being left together during babysitting sessions between Sam and Shane’s grandparents. However after Shane got his first girlfriend and drifted over to the populars did the two distance themselves, hating one another’s presence in the process. When first discovering ghosts, Shane and Wendy are assigned to one another by Jazz for a long term school project, forcing the two to initially interact. This causes Shane to discover her’s and Nett’s secret, and eventually form a ghost fighting team. While initially Wendy and Shane never get along, often fighting and argueing over disputes and opinions, dangers cause them to show how much they still care for and miss each other. Shane is actually the main reason Wendy learns to harness her flying. The two eventually become ‘formal’ friends I a truce, signified by Shane no longer calling Wendy by her last name – which he does for the first half of the story. Their relationship grows into a stronger friendship as teammates and ghost fighters, becoming very sympathetic with one anothers’ problems, such as when Wendy misses her dad and when Shane has issues with his family or girlfriend. After Shane breaks up with his long term girlfriend Crissy, Shane begin to accept his feelings for Wendy, even confessing to her during a fight. He at first decides to discard his feelings, and even moves away from Amity Park with his mother to forget about Wendy. But after she and Nett re-recruit him for the final battle, he finally kisses her before going into battle. After Shane’s memory loss (as a price to restore Wendy’s life force), he still recalls ‘something lost’ when interacting with Wendy and Nett. After he regains his memory, he goes up to Wendy’s apartment window and the two profess their love, becoming a couple afterwards. '''Nett Foley' ' '''Wendy met Nett during detention of 8th grade, after Wendy cut off her friendship with Shane. The two clicked very quickly, Wendy scolding Nett for hitting on her. They’d become long term friends, thouh it’s strictly platonic. Nett gives Wendy man nick names, such as Princess, and Ghost Girl. He treats her more as a sister than a love interest, which he states to Shane when teasing them. Wendy and Nett are initially unaware of their parents’ relationship as former ghost fighters. Wendy counts to Nett as the ‘genius’ of the group. Nett is actually the ne to confirm Wendy’s unusual DNA during their pre-homeroom lab time, observing various forms of Wendy’s DNA under a microscope. Over time, Nett’s skills in hacking and reforming Fenton tech comes in handy to the teams’ power, that despite being the only kid without supernatural powers, his brain proves enough as an asset. '''Danny Phantom' Wendy for a majority of the story never realizes that Danny is her father, and vice versa. (Danny only realizes Wendy is his daughter after he and Tucker talk face to face near the end). Before that, their relationship remains strictly student-mentor, Danny teaching Wendy as much of his powers in a short span of time. Despite initially ust being a teacher, he looks to the kids as his own, and becomes protective of Wendy, even worrisome, when his ‘Tests’ go wrong. Unable to leave the Fenton Lab, Danny will often send his Ghost Birds, formerly Vlad’s, to spy on her or relay messages to her. He’s shown through fatherly qualities towards Wendy, such as giving her lie advice and being slightly put off by the idea of Wendy interacting with other boys besides Shane and Nett. Wendy’s spend most of her youth missing her father, having so many questions she’d be too afraid to ask her mother about. Often crying about it as a kid, she grew up accepting ‘he just passed’, but recently comes to miss him more. It was her birthday wish to ‘Spend a Day with her Dad’, which Desiree indirectly grants, turning Danny human for a day – though Wendy never realizes the connection. Despite his passing or lack of identity, Wendy loves her father very much. She keeps his checker-patterned wrist band on her right wrist at all times, claiming it to be her most sacred treasure. Despite this love, there is one instance after discovering the ghost that may have potentially ‘killed’ Danny, she lashes out while Shane and Nett hold her back. However instead of screaming at the ghost, she’s screaming at her father for leaving her and Sam all alone. Danny in the background oversees and hears this, by now knowing his identity as Danny Fenton. He feels guilty for how he had to die and leave his daughter and wife this way. By the time Danny remembers he is Wendy’s deceased father, his teacher-relationship with her is challenged, as he doesn’t want to put her in more danger than he already has. However he pushes through, believing in the daughter Sam raised. Sam Manson Sam is the widowed wife of Halfa Danny Fenton, and Wendy’s mother. She remains out of the blue form Wendy and her friends’ antics for most of the fanfiction. Her relationship with Wendy at the beginning is very open and friendly, almost like sisters in a way due to their high trust of one another. However after Wendy starts her after school practices at Fenton Works, lying to Sam about other school activities, they begin to distance due to the secrets, which puts a strain on thieir mother-daughter relationship. This is especially true with Wendy knowing her mother hates and loathes ghosts. This is due to Sam believeing a ghost killed Danny during the car accident years ago. Their trust is tested when Sam goes to Capser High’s soccer practice, after already being suspicious of her daughter, and realizing Wendy was never on the team at all that year. She expresses her worries to Tucker in secret, wondering if keeping Wndy in the dark about her dad and her powers were the right thing to do. After she discovers Wendy is a successful and managing Halfa, like Danny, Sam gives her daughter more leeway and trust, knowing she’s with her father. She also begins to let up on her hatred of ghosts again, talking more with Tucker over the childen’s progress and relating their worries as parents. Wendy gets to see Sam and Danny reunite one last time before Danny passes on. Crissy Shane’s since-middle-school girlfriend, Crissy an Wendy have been on ends since they were preteens. Total opposites, Crissy mirrors Paulina’s role in many ways. Crissy is the Soccer Captain at Casper High, being a major reason Wendy doesn’t join the team. She’s rather clingy with Shane, and never understands Shane’s sudden and growing interaction with ‘the nerds’ Nett and Wendy. Over time she suspects Wendy of ‘trying to steal her boyfriend’, but always assumes that’ll never happen. However as Shane becomes more friendly with Wendy, even hearing they were childhood friends, she becomes overtly jealous and even questions Shane on their relationship. After being caught cheating by Shane and Wendy and Nett, Shane finally breaks up with Crissy. However in MDGG II, as a senior Crissy is shown to be much more mature and friendly towards Wendy, the two of them being on Prom Committee. She is even supportive of Wendy and Shane’s relationship, forcing an unenthusiastic Shane to make up a prom proposal for his girlfriend while she personally buys Wendy’s prom ticket seat for her. Jazz Aliah Jazz, while initially wanting to become a college professor, some time before she worked at Axion Labs. Sometime after she marries and quits her job at Axion Labs to become a Casper High English Lit teacher. By chance she is the one who assigned Shane and Wendy together, which fires off the entire fanfiction. Jazz remains unaware of the ghost activity in Amity Park, but has a strong liking for Wendy, Nett and Shane. While being a teacher, she works a second job at the Valentine Café, a modern diner that mirrors the Nasty Burger –which is still in business. Jazz keeps a photo of Danny when he was younger in her wallet, which Shane and Nett find after she drops it. After Danny died, and the older generation of ghost ighters wanted to hide all traces of gost activity from Amity Park before Wendy was born, Tucker wanted to demolish the Fenton Works building, now that Maddie and Jack Fenton had moved out. Jazz, howeer, being the legal owner of the building now, refused to have it demolished – probably for sentimental reasons. Complying, Tucker instead closed down the entire street Fenton Works was located on to the public, rendering the street abandoned and full of closed down and boarded up buildings. In the Final, Jazz becomes part of Tucker’s emergency evacuation team, alongside Sam, Paulina, Kwan, Dash, and Valerie. Her job is to recreate a working Fenton Portal. Danni Phantom Not much is known about Danni, exept that sh check up on Amity Park once every few years. Having matured into a beautiful woman, Wendy sees much resemblance in Danni to herself and he teacher, Danny Phantom. One of the only other Halfas in the world, Wendy skips class for a day to learn under Danni a new ghost power, one that Wendy’s father (unknowingly Danny) had taught to Danni in her youth visiting once. After giving Wendy a new stabilizing modification of her outfit, which will help stablizie her powers, Wendy wears this new suit for the rest of the story. Danni also seems to know the father-daughter relationship between Danny and Wendy, but decides to keep it secret, believing they’ll realize it in their own time. She doesn’t appear afterwards. Abilities As a Halfa With Wendy’s DNA resembling that of Danny’s (covered in green ghost vat), Wendy’s inherited the standard ‘Halfa Abilities’, which consists of but is not limited to, Cyrokinesis, Ecto-Plastic Blasts, Planar Walking, and the infamous Ghost Sense. Wendy’s interaction with ghosts started during middle school, though she presumed them to be hallucinations. During high school however, her ghost sightings became more prominent and she’d start to see her cold ‘ghost breath’. This is assumingly a part of Halfa puberty. While training under Danny Phantom (unknowingly her father) Wendy learns to hone her skills in a matter of six months due her a time restraint of a giant summer battle coming up. Danny teaches her individual ghost powers to master one at a time, using his ghost allies from the Ghost Zone to ‘attack’, or challenge Wendy in the Real World. Unlike Danny, Wendy’s shown much ease in learning the Duplication Power, much to Danny’s chargain. However Wendy’s inherited her mother’s difficulty flying, a reference from when Sam (when she got ghost powers during the Ghost Wasp episode) had to be tied down to an IV or else shed float to the ceiling. Wendy struggles for a long time with flying, having a fear of floating up in open space and never being able to come back down. Danny helps her master her ‘Center of Gravity’ over time with practice and motivation to ‘fly after something’. Due to her infamous horrible aim, whether it comes to throwing balls or ecto blasts, Wendy’s created her own trademark move by focusing her ecto plasmic blasts not into her palms but into her feet, creating ‘Ecto-Kicks’ that become fast and powerful attacks all her own. As a Human As a human, Wendy has prominent strength in her legs, due to her skills at soccer and skateboarding. Wendy uses this strength to her advantage when using her ghost powers. Likewise, her aim is constantly and forever made fun of for her horrible accuracy, by both Danny and Shane and others who witness this. Over time while training as a ghost, this builds Wendy’s human endurance. Trivia *Wendy’s name was derived from the film Casper Meets Wendy, after the comic character Wendy the Good Witch. Category:Female OCs